Unspeakable Words
by 16choco25
Summary: Maybe you seen me, but you never come back. AominexMomoi.


_Unspeakable Words_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Cast :_

_Momoi Satsuki_

_Aomine Daiki_

_._

_._

_..could you let me think that this is unreal? Just once, only this time! Could you?_

Satsuki menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dengan kasar. Ia menghela nafas panjang, merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri karena untuk yang kesekian kalinya setelah berbulan-bulan, kilasan kejadian itu masih sering melintasi benaknya. Dilepasnya kacamatanya, kemudian memijat ringan tulang hidungnya, untuk meringankan sakit kepala yang lagi-lagi menyerangnya ketika kenangan itu kembali diingatnya.

_Aiisshh.. Sialan! Kenapa harus teringat lagi sih? Setelah sekian lama, kenapa ingatan ini kembali muncul?_

Satsuki meletakkan buku yang tidak jadi dibacanya tadi kembali ke rak. Ia lalu merebahkan diri di kasur, memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang polos. Ia terdiam cukup lama, memikirkan bagaimana kejadian yang telah ia lupakan selama berbulan-bulan itu dapat kembali mengusik pikirannya.

"Aomine Daiki..."

Tanpa ia sadari, nama itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Satsuki terhenyak sejenak, memikirkan nama itu yang membawanya kembali pada masa lalu. Masa yang ia kira telah dapat ia kubur dalam-dalam. Bukan, itu bukanlah masa-masa kelamnya. Justru ia sangat merindukan masa-masa itu. Saat dimana ia bisa melakukan semuanya sesukanya. Tanpa harus mengorbankan perasaanya, tanpa harus menyakiti siapapun.

"Momoi Satsuki? Bisakah kau tidak bertindak bodoh? Kau sudah berjanji untuk menguburnya sedalam mungkin. Melupakannya seolah hal ini tidak pernah terjadi. Kau harus menepati janjimu, kalau kau adalah wanita.." ucapnya pada diri sendiri, mencoba mengontrol keinginan yang kembali muncul dalam dirinya. _Aku harus menahannya, aku harus tetap kuat seperti ini_. Perlahan, ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang mulai memenuhi otaknya.

Sudah dua bulan lamanya Daiki menghindar darinya. Satsuki tidak tahu apa salahnya sehingga Daiki mendiamkannya. Ia menghapus nomor Satsuki, menghilangkan nama Satsuki dari kontak teman jejaring sosialnya, dan masih banyak hal bodoh yang ia lakukan untuk mencampakkan Satsuki. Satsuki tidak tahu mengapa, namun Daiki terlihat aneh. Satsuki rindu tawanya, sikap usilnya, suara datarnya, dan permainan basketnya.

"Dai-_chan_..." bisiknya pelan.

.

.

**His story.**

"Sampai jumpa!" ujarnya pada para pemain basket dimana ia menjabat sebagai manejer di tim basket itu.

Setelah ini ia akan masuk kembali dan aku hanya bisa menunggunya keluar lagi dari restoran tersebut. Ingin rasanya aku menghampirinya, menyapanya atau hanya sekedar tersenyum padanya. Yang penting, ada interaksi antara aku dan dia, antara si pengecut Aomine Daiki dan Momoi Satsuki.

Padahal aku sedang berusaha melupakannya, menguburnya dalam-dalam seolah semua yang berhubungan dengannya adalah hal terburuk yang pernah ada di dunia. Tetapi, entah mengapa walaupun aku sudah berulang kali menanamkan pada diriku sendiri bahwa ia bukanlah yang terbaik, aku tidak pernah berhasil menguburnya. Dan dari _ia-bukan-yang-terbaik-untukku_ berubah menjadi _aku-bukan-yang-terbaik-untuknya_. Setiap kali aku merindukannya, kakiku entah mengapa selalu membawaku padanya. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba, hal yang sama selalu terjadi.

_I always ended here, staring at her without doing anything. Just staring._

Dan disinilah aku, menyalahkan diri sendiri atas keadaanku saat ini. Menyalahkanku atas keputusanku. Menyalahkanku atas tindakanku. Menyalahkanku atas semua yang terjadi padaku, maupun padanya.

_..could you let me think that this is unreal? Just once, only this time! Could you?_

"Oh, Tuhan. Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Satsuki."

.

.

_Lelaki bernama __Aomine Daiki__ itu masih terduduk disana. Memijat pelan pelipisnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia menunduk, memandangi ujung sepatunya yang telah kusam._

_"Aaaaah!" ujarnya kesal pada diri sendiri. Rahangnya mengeras, menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang marah. Di garuknya kepalanya dengan asal, membuat rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan menjadi lebih berantakan._

_"Kukira kita sudah sepakat dengan perjanjian kita?" ujar seorang lelaki dengan setelan hitam rapi secara tiba-tiba__, menepuk pundak lelaki berambut biru dengan kulit kecokelatan itu__. __Daiki__ terhenyak, perlahan memalingkan kepalanya seolah tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.__ Lelaki itu. Lelaki pemain basket yang juga rekan Momoi Satsuki. Rivalnya, Kagami—Bakagami._

"_Apa kabarmu? __Lama tak berjumpa__, Aomine Daiki.__" ujar lelaki itu lagi. Kini dengan senyum sinis tersungging di bibirnya._

_"Hm? Kau menjadi begitu sombong ternyata sekarang. Bahkan sapaanku saja kau tak membalasnya. Haha.." ujar lelaki bersetelan hitam itu lagi. Walaupun ia tertawa, tak ada ekspresi maupun emosi di wajahnya. Datar, ia terlihat begitu dingin. __Daiki__ memberanikan dirinya untuk terus menatap wajah itu. __Wajah yang telah membuatnya seperti ini__. Tanpa ia sadari, rahangnya kembali mengeras. Tangannya terkepal sangat kencang sehingga ujung-ujung jarinya memutih. Pemandangan itu tidak luput dari pandangan lelaki itu. Ia kembali tersenyum._

_"Ada apa? Kau marah. Haha, kau memang tidak berubah. La-bil!" kata __Kagami__ lagi, kini masih dengan nada mengejek. Tapi, wajah itu masih tidak memiliki ekspresi maupun emosi. __Daiki__ mulai merasa muak dengan semua ini. Muak dengan keadaan yang menjebaknya saat ini. Ia ingin pergi, melarikan diri dari tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi dari lelaki di hadapannya._

_Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat, mengampiri __Daiki__ dengan tatapan masih mengintimidasi. Langkahnya pelan, tetapi mantap. Saat ia tepat berdiri di samping__ Kagami__, ia berhenti sejenak.__ Mendadak Daiki teringat pertandingan duel basketnya bersama Kagami. Kagami sendiri yang menantangnya. Jika Daiki menang, ia harus bisa bebas untuk memiliki Satsuki, dan bila Kagami menang, Daiki harus menjauh dari Satsuki__ dan meninggalkan Tooh._

_Semuanya karena ia yang tanpa sengaja membuat Kagami tidak bisa bermain basket lagi begitu tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol betis Kagami yang tanpa ia sadari, begitu keras, sehingga betis Kagami terkena ujung ring basket dan cedera untuk sekian lamanya. Dan karena hal itu Kagami melewatkan pertandingan nasional To__uou__ yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya__._

_Dan Kagami menang__ setelah mengalahkannya bermain basket, saat itu kakinya masih dalam tahap penyembuhan namun lelaki itu bersikeras menantang Daiki. Daiki tidak bisa mengalahkan Kagami dalam kondisi seperti itu. Karena itu Daiki mengalah, demi Kagami, namun sekarang ia menyesal. Baginya itu keputusan bodoh yang pernah ia ambil__._

_"Ingat perjanjian kita. Kau tidak boleh mengingkarinya atau ia—yang kau sayangi itu akan menjadi lebih menderita!" desisnya tajam. Kemudian lelaki itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan __Daiki__ di belakangnya; sendirian dengan tangan yang terkepal keras hingga buku-buku jarinya terasa sakit.__ Lelaki itu terpaksa harus meninggalkan Satsuki. _

_Demi taruhan bodohnya itu._

.

.

Kadang ia terbangun dengan rasa bersalah yang sangat besar, atau kadang ia merasa kesal tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kesal, hanya rasa kesal itu yang kini ia anggap memang benar-benar ada. Kesal karena ia merasa dikhianati, kesal karena merasa disakiti, kesal karena ia tidak juga dapat menguasai dirinya sendiri. Bulan-bulan telah berlalu sejak ia terakhir kali melihatnya dan hingga detik ini ia masih memikirkannya.

_And also, wondering is he still thinking of me?_

Kadang, rasa kesal itu muncul bukan untuk ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri maupun pada _orang itu_, tetapi pada keadaan yang terus diam melihatnya. Keadaan yang tidak pernah mau mengerti betapa ia masih—dan sangat membutuhkan _orang itu. _Betapa keadaan sangat egois, menuntut manusia untuk mengikutinya tetapi tidak pernah memberikan kesempatan pada manusia untuk menikmati hasil dari pengorbanan yang dilakukannya demi keadaan.

"Hhh.. Aku rindu padamu, Dai-_chan_...," bisiknya pelan. Wanita itu memutar cangkirnya pelan, seakan jarinya dapat menyesap _café latté_ dari cangkirnya dengan memutarnya seperti itu. Wanita itu tertunduk, menahan rasa janggal yang mulai menyusup ke dalam dirinya. Matanya menatap kosong, semuanya terasa hitam-putih baginya. Sejak _orang itu_ pergi, semuanya memang terlihat hitam dan putih. Tak berwarna. Berulang kali ia mencoba memberi warna baru pada hidupnya, semua usahanya gagal. Hitam dan putih. Dunianya.

"Hh…" wanita itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Hei, Momoi Satsuki. Menghela nafas kenapa?" tiba-tiba seorang wanita telah berdiri di hadapannya. Alisnya bertaut, menandakan bahwa wanita itu penasaran. Wanita yang dipanggil Satsuki itu tidak menyahut.

"Momoi Satsuki? Hei! Bumi memanggil Satsuki! Hei! Satsuk—iiii! Hei, Momoi Satsuki!"

"Hah? Heh? Eh, ada apa? Maaf, tadi aku melamun," kata Satsuki, memberi alasan pada wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan mimik kesal. Wanita itu—Acchan mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak puas dengan alasan Satsuki karena telah mengabaikannya.

"Ada apa, _sih_? Kenapa kau jadi sering melamun sih akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Acchan sambil mengambil posisi duduk di depan Satsuki. Ia langsung menyeruput _café latté _milik Satsuki. Satsuki tertegun sejenak mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Semuanya karena… Aomine Daiki?" kata Satsuki akhirnya. Acchan hanya mengamatinya sebentar, kemudian tersadar bahwa sahabatnya yang tidak tahu malu ini hanya menggunakan nada itu pada satu orang. Nada itu khusus untuk si bodoh itu, _Ahomine_ Daiki, sahabat masa kecil Satsuki, dan Acchan tahu sudah beberapa waktu lama ini Daiki menjauh dari Satsuki. Menghindar, menghapus nomor Satsuki, mengeluarkan kontak Satsuki dari daftar temannya di jejaring sosial, dan masih banyak hal bodoh yang ia lakukan.

_Orang itu, si brengsek yang tiba-tiba mencampakkan sahabat berhargaku_.

"Astaga_…_Aku tidak akan membiarkan manusia itu masuk lagi dalam pikiranmu! Hentikan semua pikiran tentangnya, Satsuki. Lupakan ia! Mulailah semuanya dari yang baru! Kau harus bisa melakukannya!" kata Acchan malas dengan nada memaksa, keras. Ia tidak ingin—sangat tidak ingin sahabatnya yang berharga itu terluka lagi.

"Diamlah kau!"Satsuki menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Nada itu, membentak. Baru kali ini Acchan mendengar Satsuki membentaknya. Acchan memandangnya, putus asa karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia telah melakukan segalanya, membantu sahabatnya untuk bangkit kembali dari keterpurukan itu. Tetapi ia tidak pernah berhasil, Satsuki tidak bisa kembali sepenuhnya menjadi dirinya yang dulu.

"Satsuki."

Acchan mengamit tangan Satsuki perlahan. Ditatapnya kedua mata Satsuki, mencari celah yang mungkin dapat ia masuki. Celah yang mungkin dapat mengembalikan sahabatnya seperti dulu lagi. Sahabat yang ceria, tidak tahu malu, selalu tersenyum dan jarang melamun. _Oh Tuhan, betapa aku sangat merindukan sosoknya yang dulu_.. Acchan terus menatapnya walaupun ia tahu Satsuki merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan itu.

Satsuki akhirnya menyerah, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan bahunya mulai bergetar. _Tidak, tidak boleh. __Tidak__! Tidak, Satsuk__i__! Kau tidak boleh menyerah!_ Acchan mempererat gengamannya, memaksa Satsuki untuk mengerti hatinya, menuruti keinginannya.

"Tidak bisa, Acchan, tidak... Aku… aku minta maaf...," ujar Satsuki di sela-sela tangisnya. Acchan memalingkan wajahnya, dan cairan hangat itu mengalir di pipinya.

"Satsuki!"

Wanita yang dipanggil Satsuki itu menoleh. Seorang lelaki sedang melambai padanya dari jauh. Satsuki menyipitkan matanya supaya ia bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Rambut biru?

_Daiki? Aomine Daiki, Dai-chan?_

Satsuki terbelalak. Ia tidak percaya pada pengelihatannya sendiri. _'Dai__-chan__ kini sedang berada di hadapanku? Setelah sekian lama menghilang?'_ Satsuki tertegun, tidak sadar lelaki yang tadi melambai padanya kini telah berada di hadapannya.

"Satsuki?" lelaki itu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Satsuki. Satsuki tidak menjawabnya, meskipun mata Satsuki terarah padanya.

"Satsuki?" lelaki itu memanggil Satsuki lagi, kini lebih keras. Ia mengguncangkan bahu Satsuki untuk menyadarkannya.

"Eh? Ya? Kau bagaima…" Satsuki tidak melanjutkan perkatannya begitu ia melihat lelaki yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter darinya. Lelaki yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya. _Lelaki yang ternyata bukanlah __Aomine__ Daiki_. Satsuki menghela nafas, rasa kecewa tiba-tiba menyusupinya. Lelaki itu, sama-sama berambut biru, namun ia bukan Aomine Daiki.

Tetsuya Kuroko.

"Hn? Ada apa? Kenapa menghela nafas? Tidak senang aku datang ya?" tanya lelaki itu. Tersirat sedikit kekecewaan di matanya.

"An.. Iya! Aku tidak senang kau datang, Tetsu-_kun_! Dasar menyebalkan!" kata Satsuki sambil memasang mimik kesal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu membuang muka. Sedangkan lelaki yang bernama Tetsuya Kuroko itu kebingungan. Apa yang telah dilakukannya hingga wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini tiba-tiba marah padanya?

Satsuki melirik Kuroko yang kebingungan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Ia terkekeh pelan, tidak tahan melihat ekspresi wajah Kuroko yang sudah seperti orang idiot. Kuroko menoleh padanya, semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya pada Satsuki. Sedang anehkah dia? Atau memang dia sudah gila?

"Yah! Hentikan bermimik seperti orang idiot, Tetsu-_kun_. Bisa tidak kau tidak menggagalkan aktingku? Menyebalkan!" ujar Satsuki sambil menonjok pelan lengan Kuroko. Ia lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam restoran meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih mencerna perkataan Satsuki.

"Eh? Jadi kau bercanda? Yah! Momoi Satsuki! Sini kau! Aiish.." Kuroko segera menyusul Satsuki dengan sedikit berlari.

.

.

… _maybe you'll see me, maybe you'll come back._

Satsuki menutup lokernya dengan kasar. Tangannya memegang sebuah kalung dengan sangat erat. Diremasnya kalung itu hingga ia merasa jari-jarinya sakit. _Menyebalkan_. Padahal ia telah berjanji untuk menemani keluarganya makan malam hari ini, tetapi perasaannya seketika menjadi kacau setelah menemukan kalung di lokernya.

Kalung yang terbungkus dengan kertas kado bercorak kembang api dengan latar belakang ungu._ Kalung yang telah lama menghilang dari kehidupannya_. Perasaanya kacau balau, antara kesal, marah dan―sedikit senang. Kalung itu adalah pemberian _orang itu_. Hanya ia, Acchan dan _orang itu__lah_ yang tahu kalau kalung tersebut adalah miliknya. Satsuki ingat lelaki itu yang menyimpan kalungnya selama ini setelah Satsuki sempat menghilangkannya. Maka kemungkinan terbesarnya, lelaki itu yang sudah memasukkan kalung itu ke dalam lokernya.

Kalung itu sudah sangat lama. Pemberian Daiki saat mereka masih sangat kecil. Waktu itu Satsuki yang masih gemar mengoleksi aksesori ingin sekali kalung begitu ia melihat gadis-gadis sebayanya gemar memakai kalung. Seketika ingatan dalam otak Satsuki seakan-akan terputar balik ke masa lalu, seakan-akan kembali memutarkan ingatannya dengan mode sepia.

"_Dai-chan! Aku mau beli kalung! Kalung!" Satsuki melonjak-lonjak, memegang lengan baju Daiki seperti anak kecil yang menangis meminta permen pada ibunya. Daiki, masih dengan wajah datarnya, masih menyibukkan dirinya dengan bola basket di tangannya. Ia terhenti sebentar, melirik gadis berambut merah muda di sampingnya yang sudah berkacak pinggang dengan kesal._

"_Aah, Satsuki. Gampang kan, kau hanya tinggal memintanya pada ibumu. Kau ini, ya."_

"_Ulang tahunku sebentar lagi, Dai-chan!" Satsuki menggembungkan mulutnya kesal. Tangannya masih ada di pinggangnya._

"_Lalu kalau ulang tahunmu sebentar lagi, kau bilang kau ingin kalung sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu? Memangnya kapan sih, ulang tahunmu?" Daiki kembali melempar-lemparkan bola basketnya ke tanah. Satsuki tidak tahan lagi._

"_4 Mei, Dai-chan!" teriak Satsuki tidak tahan. Daiki hanya mengangkat bahunya._

"_Akan kubelikan."_

_Satsuki menoleh kaget. "Eh?"_

_Daiki mengangkat bahunya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kau mau atau tidak?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal._

"_Eh? Aku mau! Mau!" seru Satsuki dengan cepat._

_._

_._

Satsuki meraih ponselnya, lalu menekan _speed dial_ nomor dua. Nada sambung segera terdengar dan sesaat kemudian seorang lelaki segera menjawab panggilan tersebut. "_Nee_, ada apa Satsuki?" jawab Ryouta dengan suara lucunya seperti biasa.

"_Aa__h_… itu... Ki-_chan_, kau sedang sibuk?"

"_H__mm_… tidak. Kenapa? Mau minum? Aku sangat bersedia kalau kau mengajakku minum! Hehe.." belum belum Ryouta sudah melantur. Satsuki tersenyum geli. Sahabatnya ini sangat tahu bagaimana membuat lelucon setiap saat. "Oh, ya… Kita belum cukup usia untuk minum bir, ya? Maaf, maaf, aku lupa…"

"Yah... Mm, maaf.. Apa kau tahu bahwa Dai-_chan_ mengirimkan sesuatu—apapun padaku ke rumahku hari ini?" tanya Satsuki. _Haha, tentu saja ia akan menjawab iya, Satsuki. Apa yang kau harapkan?_

"Heh? Paket? Tidak, tuh. Memangnya ada apa?" jawab Ryouta yang segera membuat kaki Satsuki melemas.

"Haha.. Serius, Ki-_chan_.. Apa kau melihat dia… mengirimkan paket padaku?"

_Kumohon, jawab iya. Iya, __kumohon__. __Kumohon.__.._

"Duuh, Satsuki. Buat apa aku bohong. Aku benar-benar tidak melihat dia mengirimkan apapun padamu. Lagi pula, kalau aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu, dia kan bisa langsung memberikannya padamu. Buat apa dia buang-buang uang dengan mengirimkan paket segala?" ujar Ryouta dengan cepat, masih dengan nada santainya.

"_Aah_, benarkah? Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa kok aku hanya bertanya. Hehe. Sudah ya. Hehe.."

"_Nee_.."

_Klik__._

Satsuki merasakan seluruh tubuhnya melemas. Ia tertunduk, sambil memandangi kalung yang masih ada di genggamannya. _Tidak__, ini tidak mungkin. Seseorang pasti sedang mengerjaiku, _ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Satsuki memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Ia mengunci lokernya, kemudian meraih tasnya.

…_maybe you've seen me, but maybe you won't come back._

_._

_._


End file.
